her very own blanket
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Sakura yang tidak bisa tidur itu tidak mau berhenti mengganggu suaminya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **her very own blanket © Harayosaki Ochi**

 **1000words**

* * *

Sepasang napas terdengar silih berganti di sana. Di kamar nyaris tanpa cahaya selain sinar rembulan yang ragu-ragu menembus jendela. Berkebalikan dengan yang lebih berat, napas yang ringan itu berubah-ubah. Sesekali menghela dalam, lalu menghela panjang, sisanya tidak terdengar dan terkadang diembus kasar.

Gelap kamarnya tidaklah masalah, mata hijau itu terlalu lama di sana. Membuat matanya beradaptasi. Jam dinding kamar menunjukkan hampir dua jam. Dua jam sejak Sakura berbaring kendati tidak juga terlelap hingga sekarang.

Mungkin karena besok ia akan melakukan operasi besar. Mungkin karena besok Sarada akan melaksanakan misi tim yang mengharuskan puterinya ke luar desa. Atau mungkin ia memang hanya sedang mengalami gangguan tidur.

Napasnya dihela dalam.

Wanita itu berbalik, tangan Sasuke masih melingkar longgar di pinggangnya. Ia menyadari napas suaminya sempat berubah selama dua atau tiga detik, membuat sepercik rasa bersalah timbul dalam dadanya. Namun perasaan itu turut hilang saat bahu lelaki itu kembali naik turun teratur. Uchiha Sasuke hanya sempat separuh terbangun, kini kembali tidur.

"Sayang," panggil Sakura, sebelah telapaknya menggenggam bagian depan kaus yang dikenakan sang suami.

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

Reaksi yang diterimanya mungkin akan berbeda jika ada celaka atau Sakura memanggilnya dengan panik. Sasuke bukan sosok yang sulit dibangunkan. Tetapi dua jam tidur akan selalu membuat orang tertidur lelap hingga sulit terbangun, Sakura pun mengerti. Sekaligus tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya telah berbaring dua jam tanpa merasakan kantuk. Itu membuat tekadnya kembali bulat.

"Sasuke-kun." Caranya memanggil diubah. Suaminya terkadang lebih peka jika Sakura bertingkah begitu. Sasuke bergumam setengah sadar. Namun tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya.

Sosok lebih mungil itu menarik napas dalam, menahan watak mudah marahnya yang menunjukkan gejala akan kambuh. Kurang tidur juga membuat emosinya tidak stabil. Astaga, padahal ada operasi besar terjadwal untuk besok. Ia perlu teman bicara agar segera lelah dan tidur. Suara-suara dalam kepalanya juga menolak untuk diam, membuat dadanya berkeriut gelisah.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lagi, tidak sabar. Tidak ada imbuhan `kun` di belakang nama suaminya. Tidak ada panggilan sayang. Ia benar-benar memerlukan solusi, memerlukan tidur. Tangannya tidak hanya menggenggam kaus Sasuke, namun menarik serta mengguncang pelan tubuh pemakainya.

Sasuke, seandainya Sakura tahu, pun sedang berusaha tenang. Ia sedikit banyak sadar istrinya kesulitan tidur, dari bagaimana wanita itu mengusiknya, serta mengingat napas wanita itu yang belum juga beranjak tenang hingga ia sendiri terlelap.

Tapi, astaga, Uchiha Sakura adalah wanita berkendali diri tinggi dan seharusnya tidak sulit untuk menenangkan diri lalu tidur. Namun suaminya terkadang berlagak tidak tahu. Masih memalukan untuk menyadari maupun menunjukkan dirinya berkembang menjadi sangat mengenali Sakura. Terkadang lebih dari perempuan merah muda itu sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan napas yang perlahan dihela berat, sepasang kelopak Sasuke mengerjap terbuka. Mata tidak identik itu kentara mengantuk, dahinya berkerut samar, menahan diri agar tidak terlalu kesal. Sakura tahu.

"Apa?" Suaranya mengantuk dan istrinya tiba-tiba kembali menyadari ada rasa bersalah menyusup. Sebagian hatinya menciut dan mempertanyakan apa ia keterlaluan, membangunkan Sasuke hanya karena ia tidak bisa tidur.

Alisnya sedikit berkerut, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah dan sedikit merasa takut. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," keluhnya pendek, suaranya lirih. Setidaknya tangan Sakura sudah berhenti menarik-narik kaus Sasuke, sekalipun genggamannya belum dilepas.

Saat kepalanya kembali menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya khawatir, Sakura yakin keputusannya benar.

Apa tidak apa-apa melepaskan Sarada ke luar desa begitu saja? Apa anak perempuannya akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika hal buruk di luar kapasitasnya terjadi, seperti yang terjadi pada mereka dulu saat mengantar Tuan Tazuna? Apa Konohamaru akan bisa menjaga Sarada sebaik Kakashi menjaganya dulu? Apa ia perlu mampir ke kantor Naruto dan memastikan keterangan misi Sarada? Bagaimana dengan operasinya? Apa akan berjalan sesuai rencana? Apa ia akan memiliki cukup waktu? Apa beso—

Pikirannya terputus karena kepalanya diraih. Tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya berada di pinggang ramping itu telah pergi. Kini merangkul kepala Sakura, menariknya perlahan mendekat. Bukan hal yang sulit, mengingat perbandingan fisik serta kekuatan keduanya. Kurang dari sedetik, kepala Sakura sudah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, beradu dengan bahu hangat.

Kurang dari sedetik juga setelahnya, Sakura berusaha menarik kepalanya ke posisi semula. Sia-sia, lengan itu kukuh menahannya. Tangan kurus yang tadinya menggenggam kaus itu sekarang bergeser, menepuk sisi tubuh Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, bukan kedinginan. Lepaskan dan temani aku mengobrol," paparnya dengan suara separuh teredam, ada nada kesal terselip di antaranya.

"Diam dan tidur. Jika dalam sepuluh menit masih tidak bisa tidur, terserah padamu." Sahutan Sasuke terdengar tidak lama setelah istrinya berhenti bicara. Kendati tidak lagi terdengar terlalu mengantuk, masih ada suasana malas di suaranya.

"Sungguh? Temani aku mengobrol?" Uchiha merah muda itu berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri.

Balasan yang diterimanya hanya geraman halus yang terdengar jelas dari posisinya. Bagaimana dada tempatnya bersandar bergemuruh pelan dan membuat bunyi sahutan tidak terlalu koheren. Khas, bahkan sejak Sasuke remaja.

"Jika itu tidak berhasil, temani aku jalan-jalan?"

Balasannya masih tidak berbeda, Sakura mulai tertawa kecil.

"Jika itu tidak berhasil, carikan ak—?"

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke singkat, memotong sang istri yang mulai semangat berbicara. Itu tidak baik, jika bicara seantusias itu, alih-alih tenang lalu mengantuk, otak dan jantungnya justru akan semakin semangat.

Sakura akhirnya diam, meskipun masih tertawa kecil. Menyerah, ia menyeret tubuhnya merapat. Tangan yang sempat menepuk pinggang Sasuke dan bertahan di sana juga turut dilingkarkan. Sepenuh hati menikmati bagaimana Sasuke menguarkan hangat istimewa yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.

"Sepuluh menit." Posisinya yang sekarang menyulitkannya untuk menengok jam, namun kemampuannya sebagai ninja dan penyembuh profesional membuatnya tidak sulit untuk menghitung sendiri.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke lagi, tangannya menarik selimut hingga bahu dalam pelukannya itu terliputi. Baru setelahnya, ia menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dua kali dan meninggalkan tangannya di sana.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak kembali tidur. Belum.

Alih-alih tidak ingin tidurnya terganggu karena dibangunkan kembali dalam sepuluh menit seandainya Sakura belum juga bisa tidur, ia khawatir. Khawatir istrinya kekurangan istirahat sementara yang ia tahu, besok wanita itu harus melakukan operasi. Kendati Uchiha Sakura ninja medis terbaik, Sasuke mengerti istrinya itu bisa sedikit gegabah jika pikirannya kalut.

Sepuluh menit yang mereka sepakati tidak pernah datang. Bahu Sakura naik dan turun teratur bahkan sebelum menit keempat, membuat Sasuke nyaris tertawa. Mereka tahu Sakura butuh ditemani. Yang tidak Sakura pahami adalah ditemani tidak selalu berarti berbincang-bincang.

Sedangkan Sasuke tahu itu.

.

.

* * *

Sudah diproofread dua atau tiga kali, kalau masih tetap ada typo maka aku menyerah. Ada sesuatu yang menurutku kurang tapi nggak berhasil kutemukan maka akan nekat dipost aja hahaha but I had so much fun while writing this! Semoga kalian suka, kasih tahu pendapat kalian ya :D

.

 **Harayosaki Ochi**


End file.
